


Photo

by thunderbirdauror7



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feels, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbirdauror7/pseuds/thunderbirdauror7
Summary: Tina sees her own photo in Newt's case.





	Photo

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of THAT PICTURE THAT CAME OUT DKDKDKDMDKND

Newt walked over to his case and opened it, Tina watching from afar.

But something caught her eye.

On the inside of the case, next to the scetches of Newt's creatures, was a photo of Tina. It was the photo that had been in the newspaper right after she had been reapointed as an Auror.

Tina's eyes widened in surprise, and Newt, just remembering that the photo was there, quickly slammed his case shut.

None of them moved.

Newt had one hand on the top of the case and was avoiding Tina's eyes, still crouched down next to his case.

Tina decided to speak first. "What was that?" But she knew exactly what it was.

Newt stayed in the same position, looking at the floor with his bangs going across his eyes. "Erm, no-nothing - that was nothing." He stammered, his cheeks turning a dark red.

But Tina wouldnt buy it. She walked forward until she was next to Newt.

"Show me."

Newt sighed and with all the courage he could muster, opened the lid of his case to reveal Tina's picture.

He took it off the inside of his case and stood up, turning to Tina, but still not looking her in the eye as he held the photo out to her.

"It's you."

"Newt..."

Newt looked up to see Tina smiling at him, her cheeks also slighly pink as she blushed.

"Why would you keep a photo of me in your case...?" She asked, keeping her eyes locked into his green ones.

Newt blushed even more, ducking his head. "After MACUSA declined for me to go back to New York, and after the Ministry wanted me to stay...I went back home and y-you were in the newspaper..."

Tina smiled at him shyly, so Newt continued.

"So I cut your photo out and put it in my case...I m-missed you."

Then there was silence. Newt looked up again to look at Tina, who was grinning ear to ear, cheeks adorably flushed.

Before Newt could even process what was happening, Tina grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and smashed her lips into his.

Newt's shock slowly faded away as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Tina even closer.

They soon pulled apart and stood there grinning and blushing like teenagers.

Tina looked up and admired him before taking his hand.

"Now let's go save the world."

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
